


Coffee

by IetjeSiobhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i love that that's a tag because he IS), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, they're married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan
Summary: Tadashi wakes up to the smell of coffee.Or: a simple morning in the Tsukishima-Yamaguchi household.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I mainly wrote because I felt the sincere need for some soft married Tsukkiyama content.  
> I also wrote this at one in the morning, so there's that.
> 
> English isn't my native language so I humbly ask you to excuse small mistakes you may find.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not financially profit from this work. The characters do not belong to me, I merely borrowed them.

Tadashi wakes up to the smell of coffee. It’s a well-established routine, by now, this – him being the second one to wake up, his husband already in the kitchen, most probably on his second cup of coffee.

Kei is grumpy in the mornings; as opposed to Tadashi, he’s never been a morning person and it’s generally better for everyone involved to not address him before he’s had his second cup of coffee, which is why his first action upon waking up is usually to make said coffee.

Tadashi sometimes wishes Kei would sleep in a little longer – especially on Sundays, when they actually have the time for it. He loves few things more than waking up and finding himself still in his husband’s arms, the morning sun painting circles of gold onto Kei’s soft skin, feeling warm and secure.

But Kei hates wasting time even more than he hates getting up early; for all that he’s a ‘minimum effort’ sort of guy in most areas, he’s never been someone for plainly wasting time – and sleeping in when he’s already gotten the ideal amount of sleep constitutes ‘wasting time’, in his opinion.

Therefore, Kei gets up early in the mornings and Tadashi wakes up a little later, to the smell of coffee and the feeling of blankets being securely tucked around him. It’s sweet, this second part – Tadashi tends to move a lot in his sleep, and as soon as he doesn’t have Kei holding him closely anymore, he tends to sprawl out and lose his blanket, which is unfortunate seeing as Tadashi also tends to get cold quickly.

Kei has adapted to this over the years of them living together; he now tucks the blankets around Tadashi properly every time he gets up, effectively rendering Tadashi a blanket burrito and making it near impossible for him to lose them whilst he’s sleeping.

The first time Tadashi had woken up to this he’d nearly cried.

(He did end up crying about it two days later, in a pub with Kei, Hinata and Kageyama, a little bit tipsy and very in love with Kei, who had simply been his boyfriend and not yet his husband back then.)

Now, he slowly unwraps the blankets from around him, sits up in their bed, yawning a little, slips his feet into the frog slippers next to the bed and makes his way into the kitchen.

Kei is already waiting for him there, a mug of hot coffee in his hands, leaning against the kitchen counter. He looks tired and very unhappy to be awake, the way he always does in the mornings, his blond hair tousled and unruly, a few strands sticking up in a completely hilarious and very adorable way. He’s clad in his Sendai Frogs pyjamas, the ones Kageyama makes fun of whenever he remembers that Kei owns them. Tadashi thinks he looks very soft and cuddly in them.

He’s also got no room to talk, because his own sleepwear consists of one of Kei’s Frogs jerseys and a pair of boxers. Tadashi sleeps better in Kei’s clothes, as a fact. (He hopes Kageyama never finds out about that, because he’d be absolutely insufferable about it.)

As always, Kei’s face lights up when he sees Tadashi. It’s just a small change: the corners of his mouth tick up a little and a fond expression settles in his eyes, barely noticeable to anyone who hasn’t spent years cataloguing every one of Kei’s expressions. Tadashi has, though, and it would be impossible for him to miss the way Kei goes happy and fond every time his eyes fall on Tadashi.

Even after seven years of dating and one year of marriage, Tadashi can barely believe his luck, can barely believe that this man is _his_ and he gets to keep him. That he makes Kei _happy_.

The ring on his finger is a comforting weight, one that reminds him of this fact, even when Kei isn’t close by.

Now, this early in the morning, before Kei has to leave for volleyball practice, he’s still wearing his own ring. The gold constitutes a nice contrast to his pale fingers, mirroring the shade of gold the morning sun paints Kei’s hair.

Fondness and happiness rush through Tadashi, much more obvious on his own face.

He’s so incredibly in love with this man in front of him; he thinks he’s probably not supposed to keep falling _more_ in love with his husband, even after years of being together, that this is not how relationships usually work out, but it’s what’s happening anyway, his feelings growing bigger and more all-encompassing with every passing day, even when he thinks they can’t possibly find a way to grow even more.

“Good morning, Tadashi,” Kei says softly, gently placing his mug on the kitchen counter and opening his arms a little. Tadashi saunters right into them, happily nestling against Kei’s chest, slinging his arms around him. Kei presses a soft kiss into Tadashi’s hair and places his hands on Tadashi’s hips, and his heart soars.

He may not get to wake up to Kei’s face on most mornings, but on the mornings he doesn’t, he will get this, every time without fail: Kei offering Tadashi a morning hug and kissing the top of his head, his voice soft and fond despite the grumpiness that never seems to fully leave Kei’s bones before eleven am.

“Morning, Kei,” Tadashi chirps, simply feeling _happy_ and genuinely good.

“I’ve made you coffee, if you want some,” Kei offers.

This is also part of their morning routine: Kei makes coffee for Tadashi every morning, prepares it just the way Tadashi likes it. He knows just when to prepare the mug so that it will be at the perfect temperature for Tadashi when he gets up. Kei has perfected this, over the time. It’s such a small, insignificant-seeming thing to master, but the fact that Kei actually does put planning into it, every single morning, means a lot more to Tadashi than he could ever put into words. Because it’s a small thing, but it’s one that Kei puts _effort_ into. Kei, who’s a ‘bare minimum effort’ sort of guy, who only puts effort into the things he really, truly cares about.

It had taken Tadashi a long time to notice that he’s the thing Kei cares about most, is most willing to put effort into.

Now that he knows, though, he can’t help but feel reassured of it every single day, by every single one of Kei’s little gestures. He doubts he’ll ever feel worthy of this, of Kei. He thinks it’s not the worst way to spend the rest of your life: to try to be worthy of this, every day.

“Just give me one more minute,” he tells Kei, snuggling into him a little more, leeching some of his husband’s warmth, basking in the comfort of being held by him. He can feel Kei smile into his hair.

It’s a morning just like every other morning, their routines honed and mastered over the years.

Maybe that’s why it feels especially perfect, this moment, this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. If you did, I would be absolutely delighted if you could leave me a comment. :)
> 
> Find me on twitter @shiwiwrites <3


End file.
